Uria's Predicament
by A Guy11
Summary: When Team Rocket steal Uria's friend's Pokemon, he must work together with Ross, Sharia and Percy to get it back.
1. Chapter 1- They strike

**Hello! Welcome to my new fanfiction. I'm hoping to make it long. Hope you all enjoy!**

"My name's Uria Sychron", he answered the teacher.

"And how old are you?" the teacher politely asked.

"Nine today!" Uria replied happily.

"Awww, that means you can't have a starter Pokemon." the teacher said. "Do you already have your own?" Uria nodded. "Well, please show us."

The black-haired boy smiled. "Let's go, Abra!" he shouted, throwing the ball into the air. It opened, and bright light spilled out.

The golden Pokemon materialised before their eyes. It cried happily. Instead of sitting, like an ordinary Abra would, it stood up, and seemed eager for battle. It looked around at its owners classmates. They all seemed fascinated by the little Pokemon.

"Well, that's quite nice, Uria." said Ms. Timpol. "He seems quite well-trained."

Uria beamed. "Abra's a SHE!And,she is! I've had here since I was just five!"

The teacher smiled, and bent over to talk to Abra. "Well, I'm quite sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Abra turned her head in response. The class giggled. She turned to Uria. "Ok then. Time for you to sit down. Now, who's next..."

As it turned out, very few of the students didn't have a Pokemon. Most were around ten, and had a starter. Some were younger. Ms. Timpol gave them training Pokemon, so they could partake in lessons. Soon, everyone was introduced and given a Pokemon.

The first lesson was on type matchups. "For most of you," Ms. Timpol said, "The only types you will need to know about for now are Grass, Fire and Water, as these are the types of your starter Pokemon." She pulled down a chart that showed the three types as a triangle. "Grass beats Water, Water beats Fire, And Fire beats Grass!" Everyone took down what the teacher said. Soon after they moved on. The day was dreary for most students. The older ones already knew all this, but the younger ones were clueless. They paid close attention. School got really interesting in the last hour.

"Time for all of you to put what you know to good use! We're going to hold a small tournament!" All the children whooped in excitement, and ran for the yard.

The teacher assigned everyone a number, then picked two at random."No. 2 versus No. 8!" Soon all the battles were underway.

Uria was against an older boy, Jason. He had decided to go for a Snivy. However, he seemed almost bored. "You're beneath me." he said. "You're just a kid! So get ready to be pounded!"

Uria smirked. This guy had no idea. "Abra, let's get going!"

Abra ran forward, and clenched her fists. Jason's Snivy glared.

Jason made the first move. "Snivy, Tackle!" Snivy dived for Abra, but Abra was faster. She leaped over Snivy's head, and landed safely. "Quick, Vine Whip!" Long vines protruded from Snivy's neck, heading straight for Abra.

"Grab them!" Uria roared. Abra spun, and grabbed both vines. Jason and his Pokemon looked shocked. Uria grinned. "Thunder Wave." Electricity crackled on Abra's body, then flowed down Snivy's vines. The tiny Pokemon cringed, and tried to pull back his vines. Instead, he pulled himself closer to Abra, without even realising.

"Snivy! Stop!" An idea occurred to Jason. "No, faster! Pull yourself faster, and use Tackle!" Snivy did what his master shot towards Abra at shocking speed.

"Headbutt, Abra!" Uria commanded. She stepped forward, and rammed her head into Snivy. Snivy cried in pain, and his body went limp. Abra wasn't finished. "Wrap this up, with Fire Punch!" Uria shouted. Holding both vines in one hand, she pulled the other fist back. It glowed, the burst into flame. She let go of the vines a second before the fist connected, and Snivy flew backwards. Jason had watched in amazement, not believing the fact that the six-year-old had defeated him.

All the other battles still raged. Jason returned his Snivy, and lowered his head in shame. Uria returned Abra. "Good job!" he exclaimed. "Take a well deserved rest."

Some of Jason's friends ran over, big grins on their faces. "Hey, J!" The tallest one, Shane, said. "We all won! What 'bout you?" Jason slowly shook his head. "Shane looked at Uria. "You lost ta this lil' punk?" Jason nodded. Shane suddenly looked angry. "Don't worry 'bout it. We're gonna sort him out later, right?" They all nodded, looking angry. Uria smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and walked off to get his Pokemon healed, and find his next opponent.

Ms. Timpol seemed impressed. "I must say, I've never seen an Abra fight like that. How did you do it?"

Uria shrugged. "I wanted my Pokemon to be special, I guess."

The teacher smiled. "That's good. People won't expect what they get from you. Well done, by the way. Jason is an awful lot older than you, and defeated him easily. I'm assuming you're looking for your next opponent?" Uria nodded. "Go to field 7. You're against whoever wins."

"Ok, but could you heal my Pokemon first?" Uria asked.

Ms. Timpol smiled. She seemed to be an overly cheery person. "Of course. Wouldn't want your Pokemon to be weakened for the next battle, would we?"

The battle at 7 was still on. It was coming to a close, however. The boy called Percy was cleverly using his Squirtle's shell to deflect attacks. He seemed totally defensive at first glance, but Uria noticed something. Every Water Gun hit with tremendous force, to strong for even the opponent's Chespin.

Soon Chespin had fallen, and Squirtle stood tall, barely scathe. Uria was looking forward to this. He smiled at Percy. Percy smiled back.

"I'll be back in a sec," Percy told him. "Need to get my Pokemon healed." He ran off, leaving Uria alone with the loser, Ross.

"Tough luck." Uria said. Ross just looked down. He was of similar age as Uria. "Hey, no shame in losing. He was way older than you. Plus, his Squirtle looked pretty tough." Ross sighed deeply. "Besides." Uria walked over and sat beside him. "He's probably done way more battles than you. This was your first battle, wasn't it?"

Ross looked at Uria. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better. But the reason I'm so upset is because this was my first battle. I wanted to win so bad."

"How about this." Uria told him. "Would it make you feel better if I pounded this guy?"

Ross finally smiled. "Yeah." he said, nodding. "Yeah. That'd be great!"

Percy returned a minute later. "Squirtle, get out there!" he shouted immediately. His Pokemon ran forward, fully energized and ready for battle.

"Come on... Out!" shouted Uria. Abra emerged and landed on her feet, and let out a battle cry. "Use Confusion!" shouted Uria. Abra gathered her hands together, and thrust them towards Squirtle.

"Counter with Rapid spin!" Percy commanded. Squirtle went into his shell, and began to spin. A small wind off air gathered around it, and the telepathic blast was caught up in it. Squirtle then proceeded to head towards Abra.

"Thunder Wave Abra!" ordered Uria. Abra pulled back her arms. Electricity crackled around them. She pushed forward, and a small electric blast shot at the rival Pokemon. However, the Psychic blast was being used as a shield, so the electric attack was deflected. "Dodge, quickly!" Uria shouted worriedly. Abra leaped out-of-the-way just in time, and Squirtle barreled past. He stopped spinning and skidded to a halt. The shield faded. Suddenly, Abra was in front of him. "Headbutt!" said Uria. Abra rammed her forehead directly into its opponents face. Squirtle went sprawling through the dirt. He sat up groaning.

And that's when they struck.

Suddenly, a hover ship materialised in the sky, casting heavy shadows on the ground. A large **R** was painted on each side of it, marking the culprit.

Team Rocket.

Ropes extended from the ship's bottom, which grunts then slid down. Each presed a button on their belt, which detached several smoke bombs. People frantically grabbed at their Pokemon, trying to keep them safe. Some tried to stand up to the Team Rocket Grunts. Uria was among these. As was Percy and, reluctantly, Ross.

"Abra! Form a shield! Confusion!" Uria said. Abra held her hands out and collected energy. Then she swept them forward, and an energy field appeared. She immediately set about setting up shields for others.

Ross and Percy cut down ropes. Chespin's Bullet Seed and Squirtle's Ice Shard cut them short, disabling Grunts when they landed. They managed to subdue some, but their vision was limited. Soon, they were shooting at random, hoping to hit the right target. Many cries of pain were heard from the smoke. Some did not sound like adult cries.

Ms. Timpol could be heard giving out frantic orders. "Defog!" The other teachers could be heard as well.

Soon, most of the smoke was cleared, but the sounds of struggling had stopped. People seemed to be in shock, as they discovered they were missing their Pokemon. Many were bloody from the struggle.

Uria was horrified and scared of what he might see when he turned around. Slowly, he turned and found... His Abra looking up at him. He cheered in pure delight and embraced the little Pokemon. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stroked the back of her neck.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered. "I thought... I thought..." He couldn't say it. It was just to horrible to think about. He turned to his friends. Percy was cuddling his Pokemon, crying in joy. He looked at Ross who was crying as well. But his didn't seem happy. His was a sob, more like.

"Oh no." Uria whispered to himself. "R-Ross?" he asked shakily. "Wh-where's Chespin?"

Ross turned slowly. His bottom lip trembled. "Sh-sh-she s-st-step-p-ped f-f-for a s-sec, f-for a-b-b-b-b-better shot" he managed to whisper. "Th-then sh-she c-c-c-could-d-d-dn't g-get b-back in." Uria couldn't listen to this. It was too horrible. He moved quickly and clamped his hand over Ross' mouth. Tears of sadness poured down his cheeks as well.

"Ross..." he whispered softly. "I'm so, so sorry." Ross shook his head, then his legs gave out. He fell to the ground, curled up and rocking back and forth. It didn't occur to Uria that this was over dramatic, and people were staring. He was too concerned about Ross. "I'm sorry." he again whispered, so soft no one heard.

The next few days, school was a mess. Very few people came in. In fact, everyone who had a Pokemon stolen was absent. So, about three people came in. Percy and Uria had it OK. They had become friends. But the other... The girl called Sharia... Didn't seem normal. She seemed to always know what was on your mind. She used a Psychic type, like Uria, but her's was a Kirilia.

"Stop thinking about me." She said, without turning. "I'm not THAT creepy. I'd be your friend. If you wanted."

Uh-oh. A girl was talking to him. What should he do? He was aware of a burning sensation on his cheeks. Despite what had happened only a few days ago, Percy burst out laughing.

"Only six, and nervous around girls?" he asked mockingly. "Awesome! Imagine a few years from now?"

"Shut up." muttered Uria. Percy continued in hysterics."Shut up!" he yelled, kicking Percy's leg. Percy continued, and Uria sighed.

"No need to be shy." she said. "You can't hide anything from me..." Uria could sense the creepy smile. "Ah, I'm only kidding."

Uria sighed with relief. Wow. She was some creep. "No I'm not" he heard her in his mind.

"Gaah!" he exclaimed, jerking away. She fell over in laughter. Uria twitched slightly, then smiled. She was odd, but he had a feeling they would be friends. Plus he REALLY didn't want to be on her bad side.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2-New Arrivals

**Hello to all, welcome to chapter two! This is a few years into the future, K? Enjoy!**

**_Shadowofdimentio: _Don't worry. Jason will be back. And I'm sorry, I'll work on the pacing.**

**_Farla:_ If you had lost something belonging to the school, and you were only six, would you come in? They thought they were going to get in trouble! And you do have a few good points. That was a mistake. I had him six at first, but I changed it, then forgot about that. The grammar, well, ever seen a fan fiction with perfect grammar? I try, but I can't get it all right. And, yeah, he isn't that good. I did that on purpose. He thinks he is. He's going to learn. Don't worry about that. Plus, its starter school. Sure, they probably already know it all. But in the games, the trainer school shows all that kind of stuff. There are people almost your age there! Do they know it before the teacher shows them? But anyway, thank you. You pointed out the problems you had, so now I can try sort them out. Also, ever read a Pokemon book? And I'm not talking about the Manga. I'm talking about actual books. They always are given capitals. That's what I'm doing.**

**Here we go!**

"It's really not as bad as you think," said Sharia, one of Uria's best friends. "Take it from me; Oak's not as bad as you think."

Uria gulped nervously. He had been excited for the past few days about this, but now that it was actually here, he couldn't imagine himself doing it.

"Ugh!" groaned Sharia. "Get on with it, would you? He won't bite! He's actually really nice!" She looked at him, then sighed. "Really Uria? Not going to do it?" She rolled her eyes, then muttered "Wimp." Then she pushed him through the doors.

That was one of the things he liked about Sharia. He didn't even need to talk around her. It was at times like this, though, that he really regretted her psychic powers.

He stumbled through and fell to his knees. The scientist didn't turn. Sharia came in after.

After a minute of awkward silence, Sharia spoke. "Hi, Prof. Oak!" she said happily. "My friend isn't even considering talking, so I'll do it for him!"

The scientist that turned around was not Professor Oak.

"How can I help you two?" the scientist asked in a German accent.

Sharia was surprised. ""Where's Oak?" she asked.

"Zat iz professor Oak too you, Madame!" he said sternly.

"Umm... OK. Then who are you?"

"My name iz Professor Von Horpen." he answered formally.

"Well, where's Oak?" she asked again.

"Professor Oak! Get it right!" he said angrily. "He iz gone to ze Kalos region for ze conference vith Professor Sycamore. Any business you had vith him iz now vith me!"

"Well... OK then." she said unsurely.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "So, vat iz it you two vant?"

"Oh, right. That. My friend Uria here," She grabbed and pushed him forward. "Wants to get his starter Pokemon."

Uria was grinning forcefully. The professor looked the boy up and down. "This iz ze boy who vants ze Pokemon?" he asked. Sharia nodded. "I vill be back in a moment vith a Pokemon... " the next bit seemed to hurt him, and he said them with distaste. "for you, Uria. I vill check ze list, and your ID."

He wandered off, muttering. "Lazy children. Why do they depend on us Professors to get THEIR Pokemon? They should just catch their own!"

Uria continued smiling until he left, then felt hands on his back. "You are not running, Uria." Another moment when he hated telekinesis.

The professor came back a moment later. He saw Sharia's hands on Uria's shoulders, and raised an eyebrow. Sharia got the thought, and steped away quickly. Uria plastered back on a smile.

"You are on ze list, so here are ze Pokeballs," he told them. "There is three. Bulbasaur. Charmander. Squirtle. Vich do you vant?"

Sharia looked at Uria, then back at the scientist. "Charmander, please."

Von Horpen shook his head. "ID first."

"Uria?" He remained stiff. She looked at him then groaned. "Really? There?" No reply. She sighed. "Fine." she huffed. She reached into his very back pocket, slowly and carefully, and took out a small adventurers licence. "Here," she said.

Von Horpen inspected the license carefully. "Have you had ze the four years in school?" he asked.

Finally, Uria replied. "No. I have a year left." He sounded nervous. Sharia raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I do to, but I've never seen you in school before last year. What the heck?"

"I moved in from Hoenn. I lived on the Battle Frontier island." he seemed to want to continue, but he saw the German watching him, and sealed his lips back up.

"Vell then, here is ze Pokemon you wanted." the professor handed him a Pokeball. "Please, leave."

It was then Uria forgot himself. He snatched th Pokeball in excitement. "Oh, boy!" he exclaimed. "Abra is getting a new partner!"

He threw both into the air. "Let's go! Abra and Charmander!" Both Pokemon materialised. Charmander was active and battle-ready, and Abra was... taking a nap.

How could Uria have forgotten? The whole 'active Abra' thing hadn't worked out. It's nature came through. Now it was lazy and had low Attack. Unfortunately, it was so under-trained in Special Attack, it was low too. Uria had to put all his time and effort into training its Sp. Atk.

Uria looked at the little Fire type. "What do you know, Charmander? Will you show me?"

The German exclaimed, "That's it!" He ran off into a room in the back, and came back with a small device in his hands.

Before he could talk, Uria squealed in delight. "A Pokedex! I can't believe it! Do I really get it?"

The professor nodded with distaste. "Your father iz paying vell for zat device. Do not take it for granted." Uria nodded eagerly. "Now, shoo, little annoyances. I have vork to do." He showed the pair out, then walked away, muttering, "How Professor Oak can put up vith kidz, I vill never know."

Uria was over the moon. "I can't wait to try these out!"

"Hey Uria... What were you saying about you and Hoenn?" Uria smiled, then sent it over as a thought. It widened Sharia's eyes. They walked back to Sharia's house, her deep in thought, Uria so excited he wouldn't stop talking.

"I can't believe it! I got a Pokedex! Do you have any idea..." Blah blah blah. Sharia just ignored him. She couldn't believe it. His parents...

His parents were Frontier Brains Brandon and Anabel.

Team Rocket were in Uria's own home, getting ready to strike. The three commanders, Jessie, James and Meowth, remembered the events that lead them here, and shivered.

-**FLASHBACK-**

On board the main Team Rocket ship, Commander X was angry. "A school?" it said through several layers of voice modulation. "I give you an invisible airship, 2000 Grunts, a budget of 900,000,000 dollars, and you raid a school? Think of what you could have done! A bank! A gym! Anywhere but a school!" It rested its head in its hands. "Did you at least steal some money?"

Jessie, James and Meowth shook their heads in unison. "We didn't even make a profit! You may as well have flushed 900,000,000 dollars down the freaking toilet! I mean seriously! And it was a beginner's school! They were all freaking baby Pokemon! We want strong Pokemon!"

"B-b-but boss..." protested James. "I-I thought we were g-gonna super charge a-all the P-Pokem-mon!"

"We are!" it shouted. "But it would really help if the Pokemon already had some power!" It growled. "Why did I even make you two Commanders, anyway? You're both incompetent, you're both weak, and you're both freaking incompetent!"

"You said 'incompetent twice, boss," pointed out Jessie.

"I KNOW!" it roared. "Look. I'm going to give you both one more chance. I am going to give you EXTREMELY precise details on the mission, so you can't mess it up. If you somehow do manage to fail, then you two will be joining Commander Saturn!"

All three shivered. They remembered Saturn. He was one of the Commanders of Team Galactic. He was sent to prison. However, a year later, he was broken out, and forced to join Team Rocket. The first mission he failed, as he wasn't very god at commanding large amounts of troops. X gave him another chance.

He then failed in trying to rob all the money and Pokemon from the Battle Frontier in Johto. That was the last straw. Commander X arranged a little 'holiday' for him. No one had heard from him since.

"Go and wait at your quarters" X told them. "I have some work to do." The three of them left, with shivers running down their spines.


End file.
